Brainiac Attacks An Alternate Earth
by Cajun Strong Man
Summary: This is Justice League Meets Thundarr The Barbarian.
1. Plea For Help

Draining

Cajun Strong Man

(Barbarian Earth)

It was a nice day and we just so happened to be visiting our friends, the Amazons. Diona, the queen, had said that she wanted to take a ride and so we went to the surface. It was me, Thundarr, Ookla, and Diona.

"What's been going on, lately?" Diona asked.

Thundarr answered, "Not too much. The wizards, sorceresses, and others have essentially went underground and been quiet."

"Grr snarl grr grr." said Ookla.

"You are correct Ookla." I said.

Diona looked up and saw something that she deemed weird. What she saw looked like a robot but what it actually was, was a giant computer that wanted to drain all of the information from earth.

"I am not so sure that we, here, can defeat this thing by our selves." said Thundarr.

Diona chimed int, "If we return to our city, I think that we have something that could acctually help."

"What?" I asked.

When we got back to the Amazon city under the sea, they took us into their technology room. When we got there, Diona showed us what appeared to be a window.

"Snarl, snarl, grr, grr, snarl?" Ookla said

I then added, "What is this?"

"When we first got it, we thought that it was a simple window into parallel universes. We were wrong." Diona intimated.

"What, exactly, it is?" Thundarr asked.

"It seems to be a dimensional gate." Diona said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

Diona expounded, "Quite by accident. One day one of our scientists was monitoring a battle that was going on when she got to close to it an fell in."

"Fell in?" I asked.

"Yes, fell in." Diona said.

"Snarl grr, snarl grr?" Ookla said.

"Good question, was she hurt?" Thundarr asked.

"no." she said. "but what happened what that she was was witnessing the battle up close and personal."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"What I mean is that she could have reached out and participated in the battle. She did not need to." Diona added.

"What does that have to do with our situation?' Thundarr aasked.

I said, "Well, Thundarr, if she could have touched the participants in the battle them wc could go there and ask for their help."

We had resolved that we would be fed and get a good nights sleep before we would make our trip.

The next day, we got up early and went down to the tech room and had them send us into the portal. It was Diona, Thundarr, Ookla, and I that made the trip. The portal opened up behind a building and round the corner. We walked into a battle between two groups. One side consisted of a man and a girl dressed as a bat, two boys dressed as birds, and a two clowns (male and female), a crocodile, a man with two faces, and a plant lady.

The man with two faces had sneaked around and was about to shot the man in the bat suit.

"Ahhhhh Yeeeee!" said Thundarr "There will be no murder today."

He rode up, pulled out his sunsword, and sliced the gun in half. Diona stood up on the back of my horse and jumped off and landed on the plant lady. Then the clown lady pulled out a gun and aimed it at the girl in the bat suit. I gestured with my hand and out of them shot a beam of magic that made the gun disappeared. Ookla was wrestling around with the crocodile-man. He took the crocodile-man and had him in a bear hug. I again gestured and a made a cage out of magical energy, then Diona threw the plant lady into the cage, Thundarr threw the man with two face in as well, I then took the woman-clown and put her in as well, and, lastly, Ookla escorted the crocodile-man in also. After all of that, the man in the bat suit was still fighting with the clown. He finally got the upper hand and defeated him and handcuffed him.

The police officers showed up and took the criminals away.

The man in the bat suit walked up to the chief an started to talk.

They talked for about an hour and then he cam to us and asked us to follow.

We followed him and he took us to a cave. In side the cave was a bunch of memorabilia and a giant computer.

He Growled, "Who the hell are you, and why are you here? "

The girl said, "Don't mind the grump, we thank for your help. Who are you and why are you here?"

I said, "we need help."

She said, "why?"

I answered, "There is a robot supercomputer that seems to be on the way to draining all of the information from our world.."

He had his cowl off and his eyes got big.

He spoke again, " OK, you must come with me and meet with my friends." "My name is The Batman."

He said, "Please stand over there."

He walked over to the super computer and radioed a message somewhere.

-"Batman to Watchtower.

-"Watchtower here."

-"Clark, I think we have a Problem."

-" What is is."

-"Not over the communicator. Call a founders meeting and invite Green Arrow and Canary."

-"Batman out."

We stood where he told us to stand while he talked to the other three Heroes.

"People some very big league business has come up. I will be gone for and indeterminate amount of time. Your job is, as always, to keep the city as I will leave it."

He then came and stood by us and said, "Watchtower, lets go."

The next thing that I knew we were standing on what I assumed was a satellite.


	2. Planning And Logistics

Founders Meeting

Cajun Strong Man

(Justice League Earth-Ariel's POV)

We had arrived on what I assumed was a space station.

"Welcome to the Watchtower." Said Batman, "Follow me."

He took us into a conference room where there other people dressed up in costumes like his.

A man in a blue suit with a red 'S' on his chest called the meeting to order.

The man with the 'S' on his chest then said, "There needs to be some introductions here."

I then stepped up and said, "My name is Princess Ariel." I pointed to my left and said, "This is Ookla the Mok." Lastly I pointed to my right and said, "This is Thundarr." Then I pointed to Thundarr's and said, "This is Diona, The Queen of the Amazons."

Batman then said, "This is Superman." He pointed to the man with the 'S' on his chest."

A man with a lightning bolt stood up and pointed and stated, "I am the fastest man alive, The Flash." Then there was a woman dressed in much the same way as I was, except she wore a tiara. She said, "I am Diana, Princess on the Amazons also called Wonder Woman and this is my Mother, Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons." The man in the green uniform said, "I am John Stewart, The Green Lantern. Then there was a woman with wings on her back. She said, "I am Shayera Hol."

Superman asked, " Why are you here?'

I then said "We live on Earth. On this earth we live in the year 3994. In the 1994 there was a disaster that happened. A runaway planet hurtled between the earth and the moon, causing a worldwide disaster. I have looked up at the moon and saw the deep gash that I was told was what happened when the moon split apart. I was then told that over the two-thousand years, it naturally came back together and mended itself which is why, if you look at it, you see a scar. This cosmic disaster destroyed the Earth and it took the two-thousand years for the things to get better. A strange new world arose. A world of savagery, super-science, and sorcery. This is currently the world that we live in."

I then added, "This man (pointing to Thundarr) is one of the few people who have stepped up to fight for justice."

Batman asked, "What do you mean "Super Science"?"

I expounded, "There are master sorcerers and sorceresses, like myself, who do not not need any technological help. Then there are other weaker ones that have found technology from "old earth" and have learned how to marry them together."

Batman walked over to an intercom and said, "Will Jason Blood, Dr. Fate, and Zatanna please go to the teleporter. You will be given an explanation when we arrive there."

He then sat back down. And said, "Continue."

I then went on, "A few days ago, there appeared in the sky, a robot spaceship. We did not know what it was or why it was there until it spoke." "It said, "I am Braniac. I am here to drain all the knowledge and technology from this planet, and you will not be able to stop me.""

I saw Superman clench his jaw. He said, "Braniac must be stopped."

Batman sent us out of the room saying that they must take a vote. When we were waiting in the hall a woman walked up and asked, "Who are you and where is Diana?"

I gave the same introductions.

When I introduced Diona as the Queen of the Amazons, She raised an eyebrow.

She asked, "How can that be? I am the queen of the Amazons. I am Hippolyta."

Diona said, "I am not from this world."

Hippolyta asked, "Why is your skin blue?"

Diona answered, "We can breathe underwater."

Hippolyta then added, "I wish to visit your city, and to have you visit our Island."

Diona said, " I would, very much, like and enjoy that, but after the defeat of Brainiac."

(Back in the conference room)

Superman speaks, "J'onn, you, Arrow, and Canary will be in charge while we are gone."

Batman talks with Zatanna, Jason Blood, and Dr. Fate. He said, "We will need your help. The world that we are going to is ruled by magic and we wish to have as many people with us that understand how to use it."

Green Lantern says, "This is an important mission because somehow Braniac has found his way to another earth and is doing what he always tries to do, that is to drain the world of all of its knowledge thereby destroying it.."

They then bring us back in and tell us that it will take time to prepare the mission. Diona then said, " I must return to our world and prepare as well."

They, then, decide to send Batman and Shayera with her.

(Diona's POV)

The thee of us went down to the teleporters and went back to the Batcave. Batman took us back to the front of the Gotham National Bank. We then went around the back where I took out a remote control and pressed a button.

I turned to Batman and said, "I will return to my earth to prepare. If Zatanna wishes to come with me she can. For you and the rest to return, you will need this devise." He took the devise and put it in one of the compartments on his utility belt.

Myself and Zatanna returned to our underwater kingdom.

Zatanna said, "You have a beautiful kingdom."

I said, "Thank you."

I called in my guards, "General have preparations been made to move the devise to our former base above the waves?"

General Mia says, "It has been done, my queen."

I said, "Lets go. The Justice League will be opening the portal soon."

I hand Zatanna a mask that will allow her to breathe underwater. We went out into the water and a school of dolphins swam up for us to ride to the surface.

When we got to our ground base, I found that everything had been set up. Due to the fact that our scientists are some of the smartest ones on earth, we were able to duplicate the device.

I ask the head scientist, "Have you set it to the remote control that I had?"

Atena then said, "Yes, my queen."

(Justice League earth)

Batman's POV

As we went about preparing for the mission, we had been talked into adding a contingent of Amazon warriors to be led by Hippolyta. She had made arrangements with her other Daugher, Donna to assume the throne while she was gone.

For us to take everyone, we needed a bigger personnel carrier. Unfortunately, Wayne Tech did not have one, but Green Arrow spoke up and said, "I think that I can help, Queen Industries has one that had not been tested out fully.. I think that this would be a good time for a real life test."

We went down to Queen Industries. Oliver had called ahead to let them know that we would be coming for the Queen Personnel Carrier. It was an impressive vehicle. It looked like a motor home on the outside. When one stepped into it, it was much bigger. It also, thanks to Ray Palmer, had the ability to shrink. It looked like it could carry about eighty-thousand troops with ease. It had to because Hippolyta had brought with her, twenty-thousand Armored Amazons.

Before we went back to the Watchtower, we made a stop by the Batcave for me to "armor up." What this means it that I grabbed as many bat-weapons as I could carry, which was a lot because of the storage capabilities of the Queen Personnel Carrier.

We went back to the Watchtower and picked everybody else up and then activated the dimensional portal...


	3. The Battle

Brain Damage

Cajun Strong Man

We had loaded everyone into the QPC and started off to the other earth. We got back to the position where Thundarr and the rest had entered our earth. I removed the control device from where I had it in my utility belt and activated it....

(Barbarian Earth)

[Batman's POV]

….We passed through the portal and landed on what seemed to be a mountain. Hawkgirl flew down and took a look at the mountain and reported that it looked like Mt. Rushmore. When we got there, there was a contingent of blue-skinned Amazons, along with Zatanna waiting for us.

Diona said, "Our spies have told me that Braniac is situated over what used to be a place called Baton Rouge, and is sucking out the technology of the oil drilling and chemical companies.

Superman flew up and tried to get to him but Brainiac had erected a forcefield around himself.

Superman had said, "Brainiac, I am not going to let you try to wreck another earth."

Brainaic answered, "Kal-El, I do not see how you can stop me seeing how you can't get through the forcefield."

He had sent out thousands of clones of himself, for protection.

The both sets of amazons were fighting hard against the clones. I had takthe extra utility belts out and had haded one to the Flash, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, and Diana. I took the rest o the weapons with me and started to fight.

I found myself, like the others were, surrounded by Brainiac clones. I took out a couple of exploding batarangs and through them. They stuck into the clones, beeped for a couple of seconds and then they exploded. They I took some batarags and threw them as well. When they exploded it showered the clones with a special type of foam that when it touch the clones it short circuited them.

I looked over and saw my future mother-in-law, Hippolyta doing what I thought she would be able to do. Diona and her band of Amazons were doing the same thing. The difference was that some of Diona's people had what appeared to be laser guns. Diona, herself, had what appeared to be a version of Aquaman's Trident. When it wasn't being used to skewer the clones, it was firing a bold of magical energy that was taking out several of the feaux-Braniacs, at the same time. Diana was doing her thing and using her god-given gifts. She would throw her Tiara and it would be used to kill a robots at a time. John was using his ring to eliminate hundreds of clones at a time. Ookla was using his bow and what the land provided. He would uproot trees and pick up boulders and use them to crush the bots. Then there was Shayera. She was fighting in the way that we all knew that she would.

Clark called down to the magicians, " Dr. Fate, do you think the you and the others can create a magic cannon able to break through Braniacs forcefield?"

Dr. Fate answered, "I do not say why not."

He, then, cast a spell that brought Ariel, Jason Blood, and Zatanna to him. He explained what Superman wanted and to reoeat after him.

He said, "By the powers of magic, while waving our hands, I command to appear a magic cannon."

What appeared was a world war II-style mega-cannon.

As it turned out, it would take four people to fire the gun. They each magically entered the four contorl pods and activated it.

Dr. Fate telepathically told Superman to 'be ready.'

The ground started to rumble and shake. Then we heard it. The cannon sounded like a jet engine warming up and then it happened. When it fired is sounded like an atomic bomb firing.

When the blasting concluded, there was a big hole in the forcefield that Brainiac had erected. Superman, then, flew through it and started to pummel the robot. Superman flew in an pinned Brainiac to his ship but Brainiac reached around with his tentacles and threw Superman off and into a mountain. No less than a second after that, Brainiac got with a big bolt of magical energy from the super cannon. It weakened him then I threw a few of my assorted batarangs at him. The first won that hit him made the temperature on the outside of his body rise to over one-thousand degrees. The second, lowered it to minus five-hundred degrees. Then, Diana flew up and hit him. After which, Shayera spun around and threw her mace at him. It hit him in the eye. By that time, Superman had rejoined the fight. He flew at supersonic speeds and started to hit Brainiac again.

As Clark and Brainiac were wighting, the clones seem to be weakening.

Finally, it seem the Superman was getting the upper hand.

Kal angrily said, "Brainiac, I will never allow you to destroy Earth, any Earth.

Brainiac robotically replied, "You really do not know exactly how how many alternate Earths, in how many universes, that I have destroyed.'

That, then, pushed Superman over the edge. What happen next was even more scary than what went down when the "other" Superman killed his Lex Luthor."

He then turned to us and gave us a look that scream "It is finished, at least for now."

….


	4. Diplomatic Meetings

….

(Batman's POV)

After the battle, Diona invited us back to her city for a celebration.

(Hippolyta's POV)

After we won the battle, we went back to the city of that world's Amazons for a celebration. Queen Diona took Diana, and myself around the city and show us what they had build. She had said that they had once had a secret island but it was destroyed many years before they had met Thundarr. They had to adapt. They way that they did adapt was to go under water and to evolve into water breathers. It really amazed me to see what they had done.

I said, "I have a wish that you would someday come to visit me on Themyscira, so that I can show my home."

Diona said, "I would like that very much."

Dian chimed in, "Diona, if I am correct on how your machine works, then as long as you carry that control device with you they you can come home an time you want?

Diona Said, "Yes."

Diana said, "Then pick the must trusted Amazon and make here interim queen and come back with us."

And that is exactly what happened. Not only did she spend a few weeks on Themyscira but the Justice League also took her to visit with Aquaman in Atlantis.


End file.
